A New Kind of Teachers Pet
by Soonersgirl86
Summary: When Annabeth Chase hears news about the hot new teacher coming to Goode, one word comes to mind, trouble. With her co-workers constantly on her case about being single, she knows that it's only a matter of time before they try and set them up. Maybe this time the guy will be a keeper, unlike the rest of them. One can only hope. All your favorite characters are involved A/U


**Hello all you fanficters (and yes I' pretty sure I just made that up)! Anyways this is something that's been rolling around in my head for a while and I'm finally getting it out, so I'm pretty excited about it. And yes for any of you who read my other story **_**A Reunion to Remember**_** this story is part of the reason why I haven't updated it in awhile. If you care, are wondering, or are just bored then read my authors note at the bottom… it's pretty interesting… not really but read it anyways.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything but the story line, wish I did but sadly I do not… **

**Annabeth's POV**

"So Annabeth did you hear about the new Greek teacher?"

I spun my chair around. "What?"

Thalia, crossing her arms while leaning against my doorframe, smirked. "I take it that you haven't heard."

I set back in my chair. "Well, are you going to stand in my doorway smirking, or are you going to get in here and tell me what you know."

Thalia laughed but walked in and sat on my desk. "From what I've heard he is twenty-six, tall, has black hair, and is going to be the new Greek teacher and the swim coach."

I threw my grading pin on my desk and crossed my arms. "At least we won't have an old stickler like Mrs. Dodd's. As bad as it might be to say, I'm happy she bit the dust."

I smacked her arm. "Thalia that's terrible."

Thalia drew back laughing. "Are you kidding me? This coming from the women whose first day was hell because of the demon you're defending."

She's not wrong. On my first day I walked in and accidently bumped into her. She started yelling at me in front of all of the teachers and staff. Of course, if it wasn't for that then I wouldn't have been reacquainted with Thalia so soon. I started laughing, "You're right, I hated the old hag."

We were both in hysterics when we heard a voice from the door saying, "If Chiron hears you talking like that then you'll be next."

Thalia snapped her head towards the door and placed her and over her heart. "My god Apollo, don't do that!"

Apollo laughed as he walked over to Thalia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Aw come on! What kind of husband would I be if I didn't scare my wife every now and then? I've got to keep you on your toes."

She slapped his chest, "I hate you, you know that right?"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "You love me, and you know it."

I shook my head and sighed, "I have got to stop hanging out with you married people."

"Then maybe you should listen to me and get yourself a boyfriend." Thalia smirked.

Groaning, I muttered, "Here we go again."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Come on Annabeth, I'm just looking out for you. You're the little sister I never had; I want you to be happy."

I put my hands on my face and took a deep breath, "Thalia how many time do I have to tell you I am perfectly fine. I'm happy with my life."

She stood up with a huff, "Ok fine, when you wake up one day and realize how lonely and miserable you are, don't come crying to me!" With that she grabbed Apollo's hand and walked out the door.

I rolled my chair forward and looked out the door, "Dramatic exit, it worked this time."

Thalia walked back in the room with a wicked grin on her face. "It did, didn't it?"

Apollo walked through the door again, "Yes it did now we all have a meeting to go to. So shall we?" He looped his arm through Thalia's before walking out of the room and dragging her with him.

I laughed before getting out of my chair to join them in the hall.

***SKIPPING TO WHEN THEY ARE IN THE LIBRARY WHERE THE STAFF MEETING

IS BEING HELD***

Chiron stood up and hit the table with a gavel, "Hello everyone and welcome to our Back to

School staff meeting. Yes, I know you are all as excited about this as I am, so let's make this as quick and easy as possible. First off, we have a new teacher this year. His name is Mr. Percy Jackson; now Percy if you would please stand up and say hello."

To my left I could see a tall man with raven black hair stand up. I turned to face him and I could see that he had a small smile on his face. He gave a small wave, "Hi I'm Percy. I'll be taking over Mrs. Dodd's old class. I'm going to be the new swim couch, and helping out with basketball as well. I'm not really sure what else to say so I am going to sit back down now."

While he was talking I couldn't help but notice his deep sea green eyes. Even after he sat down I was looking at him. I have to say he is rather good looking.

As Chiron began the talk again I turned back to the front but kept an eye on Percy. About half way through the meeting his eyes began wondering. He was reading all of the signs and posters that hung around the library. Somewhere during his wondering, his eyes landed on me.

Unlike most people who got caught staring at someone, I didn't turn away blushing trying to make it look like I wasn't looking at them. I held his eyes.

And for a couple of seconds we just looked into each other's eyes, grey on green, just looking. I have a feeling that we would have stayed like that longer if Chiron hadn't banged the gavel on the table getting everyone's attention.

"Alright everybody stay with me here, we're almost done. If any of you bothered to look at the schedule for this year you'll notice that open house is three weeks into the year. I know it's not your favorite thing having to deal with parents for three hours on a Friday night, but this year make sure to be on your toes because my boss and yours, Superintendent Mr. D, will be here snooping around." Everybody groaned, "Yes I know he isn't your favorite person in the world but we have to make a good impression if we don't want any more unwanted budget cuts."

Chiron sighed before continuing, "I believe that is all we have to cover today. Don't forget about your meetings tomorrow! Get your rooms done, and anything else you need to do. But before you all run away, get some food from the back of the room. Our wonderful secretary's Silena and Piper had it catered from Fazoli's. Before we go, does anyone have any questions?"

Apollo raised his hand almost as soon as Chiron asked if there were any questions.

Thalia put her hand on her forehead, hiding in shame, knowing her husband's track recorded of asking stupid questions at staff meetings.

Chiron must have been thinking the same thing as Thalia, because he looked around the room completely ignoring Apollo. "No questions, good now-" Chiron was cut off with Apollo clearing his through rather loudly.

Chiron sighed in defeat, "What is it Apollo?"

Apollo put his hand down and smiled brightly with his eyes shining, "Why do you have a gavel?"

Snickers were heard around the room as Chiron looked down at the gavel in his hands. "It was

Mr.D's idea, he said it would-you know what it doesn't matter, go eat!"

Apollo's smile fell as everyone started to get up and make their way to the back to the room, some patting Apollo on the back as they went.

I laughed as Thalia and Apollo walked passed me; Thalia was making fun of Apollo for asking yet again another stupid question. I shook my head as I got up to join them in line.

While I was standing in line I was in my own world, not paying attention to what was going on around me, until I noticed someone else was behind me also picking up a plate.

Out of curiosity I looked back at who was behind me to see Percy next to me with a smile on his face.

I gave him a small smile before turning back to the food and scooping pasta onto my plate and moving down the line.

"Since you already know my name, I don't have to introduce myself. But I don't know your name, you leave me two choices." I looked up at Percy as I put a bread stick on my plate. "One I make up a name for you until you tell me your name, or I could guess your name until I get it right, which could take awhile."

"Believe me option number one would be much easier for your little Seaweed Brain there tough guy."

He scrunched his eyebrows together, "Oh, is that so Wise Girl?"

We both set our plates down to get our drinks, "Yes, but seeing how terrible you are at making up names I'll take pity on you. My names Annabeth Chase; I'm a math teacher."

"Really I would have pinned you as a Sarah?" He replied jokingly.

I couldn't help but say, "Well that is my middle name."

His face was priceless. "Is it really?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't have a middle name."

He huffed, "Man, just when I thought I finally got something right."

I laughed, "Oh quit your pouting. Come with me and I'll introduce you to some of the other teachers."

Percy followed me over to a long table full of people talking, laughing, and occasionally eating. We set our stuff down near Thalia and Apollo. I got everybody's attention. "Alright, you all know this is Percy. Percy this is Thalia and Apollo Grace. Thalia teaches Physics and Apollo is the music teacher. Sitting next to Thalia is Piper McLean who works in the office, Jason Grace who is Thalia's brother and teaches World Geography, and Leo Valdez, the auto shop teacher. Then we have the wood shop teacher Charles Beckendorf but don't call him Charles, the only person who is allowed to do that is his wife Silena who is sitting right next to him and also works in the office alongside Piper."

I took a deep breath, "Now on the other side of the table we have Rachel Dare the art teacher, then Will Solace who is both health teacher and athletic trainer, also Nico Di Angelo who does world history. Then there's Grover and Juniper Underwood, they got married over the summer by the way, Grover teaches environmental chemistry and Juniper does Earth Science. Katie and Travis Stoll are next, she teaches Botany and Earth Science honors, he teaches U.S. History. And last but not least my little brother Malcolm who is the technology class."

Percy nodded to everybody, "Nice to meet all of you."

Thalia was the first to speak, "Annabeth those were some really lame introductions. Allow me; I'm Thalia Grace best friend to Miss Annabeth Chase. This guy right here is my husband Apollo, in high school and partly through college he was in a really awesome band, they even had a record deal all lined up. Until their drummer and bass player got arrested for doing drugs and… other illegal things. When the label found out, they dumped them before they could even sign the papers."

Apollo poked around on his plate, "Yeah well now those guys are in prison, but I guess I do owe them a thanks, because if they didn't get into trouble then I wouldn't have finished college. And if that didn't happen then I wouldn't have met Thalia."

Thalia punched his arm, "You are so full of shit, and everyone knows we met at a coffee shop when you were playing your guitar for money… to buy coffee."

Apollo started laughing, "Oh come on, I was a poor college student! It's not like you've never done anything like that to get something you wanted. Do you remember that time after a football game you wanted my hotdog and you-"

Thalia slapped a hand over his mouth before he could say anymore. "Ok enough about us; let's move further on down the table."

Thalia took her hand off of Apollo's mouth and shot him a glare for good measures before continuing, "Sitting next to me is Piper McLean and Jason Grace. Jason is my dorky little brother and Piper should be my sister-in-law, but little Jason here hasn't grown a pair and asked her to marry him even though they've been dating for three years." Jason was staring down at the table in front of with his face as red as the sauce on his spaghetti. Piper was trying not to laugh but looked over and shrugged before putting a hand on Jason's shoulder giving it an encouraging pat. While his best friend was getting embarrassed, Leo is sitting there doing nothing but laughing at his friend's misery.

Thalia rolled her eyes and pointed at Leo, "And that idiot over there is Leo Valdez. He's Jason's best friend, the classic third wheel, and is dumb enough to fall in love with just about every other girl he sees."

Leo stopped laughing, "Hey now, I don't chose love…," He places a hand over his heart meaningfully," it chooses me."

Thalia such her head, "You're full of it Valdez. Alright up next is Beckendorf. Even though he looks like a big tough guy, on the inside he's the guy that'll cry in chick flicks and stumble over words when it comes to girls, especially Silena. But now that there married and has a little one of his own he's grown out of the last one a bit. But his wife Silena loves to play match maker, so watch your back."

"After that is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Sometimes we call her 'RED' because of her initials and the fact that she has red hair only makes it funnier, but we only call her that when we're mad at her or to just for the fun of it. Next to her is Will Solace, he's pretty quiet unless he's playing music or sports, then he'll be yelling, screaming, singing, jumping up and down. And if you're lucky he'll do them all at once, it's quite entertaining. After that there's Grover and Juniper Underwood, they're the crazy tree hugging type couple. They met in college at some environmental protest, where they both got arrested; it's a funny story you'll have to ask them about it sometime."

"Also there's Katie and Travis Stoll. Now they may seem like the perfect yen-and -yang couple, but they used to hate each other their freshmen year of college. Or that's what they used to tell themselves. They ended up getting together after about a year and a half of some high levels of sexual tension. So they were already married before they came here. First Katie got a job here, then two years later Travis landed a job here too. Last but not least Malcolm Chase, our residential little brother. Strangely enough he didn't follow in big sisters footsteps; he was a teacher before she was."

I shook my head, "Yes, and now you have the insight from 'The Great Thalia Grace' on everybody we can eat." I took a bit of my bread stick trying to get off the topic as fast as I could because I knew what was coming, and I'm very much afraid.

I looked over at Percy to see if he'd gone back to eating but instead he was glancing back and forth between Thalia and me.

Thalia leaned back in her chair staring me down. I avoid her eye and take another bite of my food. But she notices this and points at me with her bread stick, "You know Annabeth, I'm not done yet. There's still one person who I haven't said anything about."

My eyes dart back and forth as if I'm looking for who she's talking about, though I know exactly who she's talking about. "No, you got everybody," I say desperately hoping that she lets it go.

With no luck she leans forward in her seat with an evil glint in her eyes, "Oh Annabeth we can't leave anybody out, including you." With a smirk she looks over at Percy, "Now Percy, there is much to say about my friend Annabeth here, but I'll make it short, we can share life stories later. But what I can tell

you is that regardless of being one of the most awesome people I've ever met, she's single."

I throw my hands up, "Really Thalia, this again?"

Thalia seemed to just ignore me and keep going, "She lives alone with a beagle named Sammy, and she thinks she's happy. She could've had her own private island by now but she gave it up. I think she's freckin' crazy, but then again that might be why we love her. But we all choose what path to take and where to go from there. Even if you're completely insane for picking it."

I shake my head, "Thalia you know my reasoning for doing what I did and despite what you seem to think, I am happy."

Thalia picked up her drink to take a sip but before she did she said, "I just think you could do better."

I sighed and looked down at my food knowing that Thalia has my best interest at heart.

After a moment on awkward silence Apollo cleared his throat, "So Percy, tell us about you."

Percy looked up and whipped his mouth, "There's not much to tell but alright. I was born in New York and lived here till I was about 12 when my mom and I moved to Greece, where my real dad had family, to get away from my awful step-dad. We stayed in Greece till I was a junior in high school and moved back here to get my residency so it wouldn't be so expensive to go to college in the states. I went to NYU majored in teaching and minored in the study of ancient Greece."

Grover laughed, "Dude what do you mean, not much? You lived in Greece! I'm from Jersey, so Greece is a major step up."

Percy just shrugged, "Well, I guess you've got me there, but I still love New York." Not being such a big deal to him he shoveled some pasta into his mouth.

Thalia apparently was getting a bit bored of her food and the conversation so she asked the question that's been on her mind, "So Percy. You single?"

Percy started choking on his food, coughing and wheezing. When he finally got his breathing under control he asked (more like demanded), "What!"

Thalia smiled as if the results of her question pleased her, "It's a simple question, but I'll rephrase it for you. Are you in a serious committed relationship, married, divorced, have kids, or are you just single?"

Percy coughed awkwardly and looked around to see all eyes on him. "I'm single, but what does it matter to you?"

Thalia's smile only widened and winked at me, "Just for future references."

Oh dear god, she's planning something.

**Alright that's the first chapter of Teachers Pet, I hope you all liked it and if you did and want me to continue then let me know! I love reading reviews (the nice ones anyways). I also have a Tratie story I've been working on… if you're interested let me know.**

**Anyways for those of you who want to know why I haven't updated my other story it's a long list. First off Soccer, during the school year I would literally wake up, go to school, and go to practice / our game, come home and shower, do any homework I had, crash as soon as it was done, repeat for the next two months. Don't get me wrong I love soccer but it controls my life in the spring. Second basically broke my finger because some chick stepped on it during a game, and the game that it happened in I had to play two games back to back because our other goalie was out with an injury so there was nothing I could do. So for the next four game days I had to play back to back games. Try being a freshmen goalie that has played the whole JV season and has to step up for the last four regular season games against all of the round city schools… yeah I was about to piss myself. But the first games all the seniors came up to me and gave me a nice pep talk… it was kind of funny really. The third and most important reason why I haven't updated it because I have a total lack of motivation and I've got a bad case of writers block. I plan to organize my thoughts this week and get a new chapter out to my beta by next week. I would've done that awhile ago but for the last week and half I've been on vacation at the beach and next week my family is off to deep **_**deep**_** Texas to a family reunion for my dads side… I don't know if I'm going or not though **

**But aside from my life and it's …yeah, well review and let me know how I did, but I don't really want your rudeness so just be nice! Now I'm going to eat some chew chicken! **


End file.
